encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana
- In Action= }} |-|Casual= | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Punjabwe | ethnicity = | kingdom = Punjabwe | position = | affiliation = Punjabwe | status = Resurrected | family = Azulan (brother) | fightingstyle = Marksmanship Sword fighting | weapon = Rifle | powers = None | actor = | debut = Episode 162 | death = Episode 163 | revival = Episode 163 | final = }} is a Punjabwe-a and a sister of Azulan. She is chosen as Amihan's sarkosiEpisode 163. She is also chosen by the Air Gem to become its new master. Appearance Ariana has long hair and fair complexion. She wears a predominant mix of white and blue in her clothing. She wears a shoulder armor, belt, arm braces, and a rifle as her primary weapon. Ariana wears one of Lira's clothes upon staying at Lireo. She wears a white regal gown as her formal clothing. Her training gear is similar to that of the former Hara Amihan of Lireo, her former selfEpisode 169. Personality She is a strong-willed woman who dislikes Punjabwe culture of women being mere second-class citizens and cannot become a warrior.Episode 162 Due to being Amihan's sarkosi, she immediately had affinity to the Diwatas of Lireo. Despite having a share in the Royal Palace due to being chosen by the Air Gem, she doesn't seek power and would rather shy away with it. She can be easily frightened.Episode 166 She is easily charmed and has soft heart to Lira; this is due to Amihan's soul inside of her, much to the surprise of her brother, Azulan. History Ariana was selected to become the wife of Rehav Manik. She doesn't want to get married to Rehav Manik and would choose to become a mandirigma instead. She was killed by Andora upon fighting back. But a gush of light from the heavens representing Amihan's soul went into her, thus becoming the former Hara Amihan's sarkosi, the symbol of Air Gem also chose her to become her master, possibly due to recognizing the spirit of Amihan within her. Upon her resurrection, she dons her armor and weapon in order to save her tribe from Etherian capture. She is able to save Azulan but was almost killed again by Andora until Alena intervened to save them. Ariana feels some sort of connection to Alena when they see each other, as Alena feels the same way. Upon reaching Lireo, Azulan and Ariana come to report about the invasion at Punjabwe, however Asval's soldiers attack them. A Bandido is about to slay Ariana until Ybrahim saves her by killing a Bandido off. Ybrahim noticed Ariana the swordfighting skills and even the backbending skill, which makes him remember how Amihan did. After ridding off Asval's group Ariana and Azulan introduced themselves to Rama Ybrahim, Mashna Mayca and Mashna Muros. Ariana cleans up Ybrahim's wounds, which causes him to remember his loved one Amihan, but he tells her that he could heal himself and he thanked her. Azulan and Ariana are entered into the throne of Lireo and they're introduced to Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya and Alena. Ariana apologized to the Haras about her brother's behavior towards them. Ybrahim tells to Pirena, Danaya and Alena that Ariana is another chosen future master of the Air Gem, in which Imaw confirms. She did not know why the Air Gem chose her and did not desire to be its master. Her being chosen was objected by Hara Pirena who thought why those with royal blood (particularly Sang'gre Lira and Sang'gre Mira) were not chosen by the gems at all. Lira casted a spell to frighten Ariana but the latter did not understand why she felt amused instead of being of being mad - she wanted to even hug Lira. Abilities Powers Other skills Upon her resurrection, Ariana seems to become very able in combat where Mashna Muros and Paopao observed is very similar to the fighting style of the late Hara Amihan of Lireo. Ariana herself is bewildered on how she was able to be so proficient with the sword despite not being trained during her childhooldEpisode 169. She can also easily do the signature backbending skill of Amihan without exerting too much effort, Her reflexes are said to be that of Amihan's as well. Weaponry Ariana uses the rifle as her weapon in saving her tribe against invading Etherians. It seems that she is proficient in using such weapon. Her rifle can shoot blue energy bolts. She also suddenly became proficient with the sword, just like Amihan. Relatives Azulan is Ariana's brother. Trivia *The possible reason that Ariana is chosen as a sarkosi by Amihan's Ivtre is because of her self-sacrifice to save her brother and the Punjabwes from the New Etherian army, just like how Amihan sacrificed her life to save her family and Lireo against Hagorn and his Hadezar army. References Category:Punjabwe